harvestmoonfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Harvest Moon: Back to Nature
Esta Página está atualmente como Rascunho, em constante tradução e edição. NÃO SIGA SEUS LINKS! Harvest Moon: Back To Nature (牧場物語～ハーベストムーン～ Bokujō Monogatari ~Harvest Moon~) Foi o primeiro título da série Harvest Moon para ser lançado no PlayStation. O jogo é classificado como "E" pela ESRB, e é ainda classificada como retratando o uso de álcool. Foi lançado em 16 de dezembro de 1999 no Japão, em 20 de novembro de 2000 na América do Norte, e em 26 de janeiro de 2001 para PAL Regiões. Embora muitos dos personagens são criados a partir do Harvest Moon 64, eles têm personalidades um pouco diferentes, famílias e ocupações. Diferente de qualquer outro jogo que tenha o lugar em Mineral Town, que aplica-se mais gráficos 3D e muitas características, elas não podem ser encontrados nas versões de Game Boy. Back to Nature e Harvest Moon for Girl ''ambos foram mais tarde portado para o PlayStation Portable como ''Harvest Moon: Boy and Girl no Japão e na América do Norte. 'Enredo' Como é típico de muitos dos títulos Harvest Moon, você vem para herdar uma fazenda após o falecimento de seu avô. No entanto, neste jogo, que foi decidido pelos moradores de Mineral Town que você só pode herdar a fazenda se você restaurá-lo à sua antiga glória e encaixar com o povo da cidade dentro de três anos. No final do período de tempo de três anos, o prefeito Thomas vai vir e ver o seu progresso, semelhante à forma como o pai do jogador avaliou Pete no final do terceiro ano em Harvest Moon 64. Se a condição da fazenda é aceitável no final do terceiro ano, o jogador será capaz de continuar jogando. 'Gameplay' O prefeito de Mineral Town pede que você digite um nome, uma data de nascimento (você pode escolher qualquer data que você quiser), e nomear seu cão e sua fazenda. Em sua fazenda, você está atribuído um montante considerável de terras para o plantio de culturas, flores e / ou grama. Além disso, você tem um galinheiro para as galinhas, um celeiro de vacas e ovelhas, um cavalo estável, um lago com peixes e uma macieira, além de sua pequena fazenda. É seu objetivo de trabalhar a terra e cuidar de gado, assim como em todos os outros jogos Harvest Moon. Na primeira, é-lhe dada uma enxada, uma foice, um martelo e um machado, a fim de esclarecer e trabalhar a terra cheia de detritos. Mais tarde, você pode atualizar suas ferramentas e obter mais, a fim de realizar tarefas de forma mais eficiente. Além da agricultura, também são esperados para interagir com os habitantes da cidade e ter uma família. Converse com os moradores, dar-lhes presentes que eles gostam (especialmente em seus aniversários), e aprender mais sobre eles com a miríade de eventos que você pode se deparar durante o curso do jogo. Há vários eventos que precisam ser testemunhado com solteiras, a fim de se casar com eles também. 'Cultivos' Cultivar plantas é a principal fonte de jogabilidade e você pode cultivar vários tipos de plantas em cada uma das quatro estações do ano. A fim de se cultivar plantas/flores, você pode comprar sementes no supermercado do Jeff, ou sementes de flores no mercado do Won. Para plantar cultivos/flores, você deve lavrar a terra com a enxada, depois plantar seus cultivos, e regá-las com o regador diariamente. Algumas cultivos/flores levam mais tempo para crescer do que outros, todos eles tem um preço diferente e alguns são replantáveis. Para cada estação, há também um cultivo secreto que pode ser desbloqueado após o envio de uma centena de cada um dos cultivos da temporada. Depois de construir uma estufa, você pode cultivar qualquer planta que você quiser, a qualquer momento do ano, inclusive no inverno. Além do cultivo e flores, a grama (todo o ano, exceto no inverno) pode ser cultivada para usar como forragem (quando cortado com foice) ou como um pasto para as vacas e ovelhas. Primavera *Turnips *Potatoes *Cucumbers *Cabbage *Strawberries *Moondrop Flower *Toyflower Verão *Onions *Tomatoes *Corn *Pumpkins *Pineapples *Pink Cat Flower Outono *Carrots *Green Peppers *Sweet Potatoes *Spinach *Magic Red Flower Inverno Durante o inverno, você não pode cultivar nada, a menos que você tenha uma estufa. Se você tiver uma estufa, você pode cultivar qualquer planta que você quiser lá, mas lembre-se que você tem espaço para apenas quatro parcelas de 3x3. Orange Fruit Cup's são os únicos cultivos que não podem ser cultivados fora da estufa. 'Pecuária' Além do plantio de cultivos, a criação de gado é outro fator importante em Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon Back to Nature oferece a mais gado para os jogadores para aumentar o tempo de jogo, é também pode-se criar peixes e abelhas. Tais animais que podem produzir alguns produtos podem ser vistos no jogo: *'Chickens' can be bought from the Poultry Farm. Each are priced at 1500g. A chicken produces an egg every day as long as it's in a good mood and isn't sick. Chickens can take part in the Chicken Festival nevertheless. *'Cows' are bought at Yodel Ranch for the price of 6000g. Initially Cows that are purchased will not produce milk for a while until they become settled in. The Player may also enter his Cow in the Cow Festival. *'Sheeps' can be bought at Yodel Ranch for the price of 4000g. A Sheep cannot be sheered until it reaches full adulthood. Sheep produce wool every 7 days. The Player may enter his sheep in the Sheep Festival. *'Fishes' can't be bought in the game. Instead, you can caught them by a Rod which will be given by Greg. Fishes can only be caught on the rivers, ponds and the seas in the game. This is where the Fish Pond will put into use. *'Honey Bees '''can only be acquired by planting flowers on your field. When the flowers bloom a nest will appear on the apple tree the next day. Honey Bees can only produce one honey every day. 'Animais' Pets play a bigger role in this game compare to the past Harvest Moon game. The player starts off with a dog as a puppy, which could then grow into an adult Dog . A Dog helps defend livestock against stray dogs. An event in the game allows the player dog to mate with Hana (Barley’s dog) and produce 2 puppies, where you would then search for an owner for one for the new born pup (Stu, Harris or Gotz). Another pet could also be acquired when the player visits the Yodel Ranch. A Pony will then be acquired by the player and asked by Barley to take care of it. By taking care of it so much by brushing it everyday, you can grow your pony into a Horse. By the time you grown your Pony into a Horse, you can now join the Horse Race. 'Pesca' Fishing can be done with a rod; a rod can be acquired by Fisherman Greg. To fish, the player hold down the 'Square' button, when an exclamation mark appears, release the button to fish the fish up. This game introduces "King Fish", allowing players to collect. Sea kings are difficult to catch and special requirements are needed, ranging from offering a fish as a tribute to fishing in a particular area. 'Personagens' Harvest Moon: Back To Nature features over forty characters with whom the player can interact. Out of them, five young ladies are eligible marriage partners, while five young men will be your rivals for their affection. Also included is the Harvest Goddess, to whom you can make offerings from your farm, and the seven Harvest Sprites, who can help you perform farm tasks if you befriend them. 'Pretendentes' A fim de conquistar as meninas, você deve dar presentes que elas gostem. Seu nível do coração, representado pelo coração no canto da caixa de dialogo quando você está falando com a menina, a cor do mesmo varia de Preto (Conhecidos) para vermelho (amor). Como você começa a conhecer as meninas mais, você vai começar a ver vários eventos em que você tem que responder perguntas que ela pode lhe perguntar. Você deve respondê-las corretamente, e ela vai começar a gostar ainda mais de você. Além disso, dê presentes que ela gosta. Cada menina tem gostos diferentes, mas jóias, embora caro, é um dos melhores e mais aceito presente. *'Ann' - Ela trabalha no hotel, juntamente com seu pai. Uma vez que Cliff chega à cidade, ela acaba fazendo o seu melhor para fazer amizade com ele. Dê seus spa-boiled eggs. *'Elli' - She's the nurse at the local clinic, and she has an upbeat, kind personality. A few years ago, her parents died, and she's been raising her little brother and caring for her grandmother ever since. Right from the start of the game, she has a crush on her boss, the Doctor. As far as gifts go, she loves receiving all sorts of flowers. *'Karen' - She lives with her parents, Jeff and Sasha, behind the Supermarket. Rick has been her childhood friend since they were little kids. Her hobbies include dancing, singing, and hanging out at the bar and drinking. She has expensive tastes such as wine, sashimi, and truffles. *'Mary' - Runs the town library, even though it's rare that she gets visitors. However, Gray has come to enjoy reading at the library, something Mary's happy for. Though she is shy and soft-spoken, she'll open up to you with interesting things to say. She enjoys writing, and some of her favorite gifts to receive are poisonous mushrooms and bamboo shoots. *'Popuri' - She's a childish yet perky girl. She often quarrels with her older brother Rick about her responsibilities around the Poultry Farm and her interest in Kai. She enjoys sweets and flowers. 'Rivals' Wooing a girl is not exactly easy. Every girl has another guy who's interested in them as well. If you don't marry any one of the girls, one of these guys will marry her instead. *'Cliff' - A young vagrant who's recently found himself in Mineral Town. He usually stays in one place for a while until he runs out of money, and then heads to the next place. However, you can get him a job at the Winery, thus getting him to stay in town. His love interest is Ann. *'Doctor' - The serious young man running the Clinic. He's very much absorbed with his work, though he tries to do his best for everyone in town. However, he often feels that not many people like him. Pastor Carter is one of his only friends. Even though Elli has taken an interest in him, it takes him quite a while to notice this. *'Rick' - Interestingly enough, Rick is the only one of your rivals who is native to Mineral Town. Along with his mother, he tends chickens at the Poultry Farm. He is an extremely high strung but hard-working young man who is faced with the responsiblity of being the man of the house in his father's absence. Often, he has conflicts with his younger sister, Popuri, though he tries his best to be a good older brother to her. He feels she should not be dating Kai. His love interest is Karen. *'Gray' - As a former city dweller, Gray initially does not take to the idea of living in the "boondocks". After meeting Mary, he looks at things a bit more optimistically, though he still struggles with his grandfather, the blacksmith Saibara. He is his grandfather's apprentice, though he complains that his grandfather never praises him for anything he does. *'Kai' - He knows how to charm the ladies, yet he always seems to rub men the wrong way. Every summer, he visits Mineral Town and runs a snack stand (The Seaside Lounge). The rest of the year, he goes down south since he's not a fan of cold weather. He often faces off against Rick, who in turn can't stand him. After a while, he will take up an interest in Rick's younger sister, Popuri. '''Villagers' *'Anna' - Lives with her daughter Mary and her husband, Basil. Though she often seems a bit haughty and snobbish at first, she turns out to be nicer than expected. Her husband is very much into botany, and while she can't understand his obsession, she joins him on his nature hikes regardless. *'Basil' - As the town's botanist, he has written many books that his daughter Mary keeps in her library. He seems to have a one-track mind during conversation (according to his wife), and loves talking about plants. On Mondays, he takes his wife and daughter on nature hikes in Mother's Hill, and the only thing that can stop him is the wrath of nature (i.e inclement weather). *'Barley' - A friendly older man who runs the Yodel Ranch, where he specializes in raising and selling cows and sheep. His daughter, Joanna, returned to town several years previously and left him with her daughter, May, who he's been raising ever since. *'Carter' - The rather eccentric, but kind-hearted pastor. He often contemplates what he could be doing with his life. Also, he looks out for many other people, often bringing up his concerns for the children in town and the homeless people in the town where he used to live. *'Doug' - The proprietor of the Inn. Since he's such a hard worker, he never takes a day off unless it's Fall 5th, the anniversary of his wife's death. Though he's raised his daughter Ann to be a bit of a tomboy, he wants to see her get married soon. *'Duke' - Runs the Aja Winery along with his wife, Manna, with whom he frequently quarrels. He seems to have a drinking problem, and can often be found at the Inn's bar at night. *'Ellen' - Grandmother of Elli and Stu, and former midwife. Now, she mostly stays at home since she can't walk very well. According to Elli, she gets lonely from time-to-time, but thankfully Sasha and Mayor Thomas visit her regularly. *'Gotz' - A rugged woodsman who lives alone on the outskirts of town. He'll do carpentry work for you around the farm. Later on in the game, you learn that he at one point had a family of his own, but that they died in blizzard. *'Greg' - A rather old fisherman who spends his weekends at the beach, fishing. It's hard to find him otherwise. He seems to mostly keep to himself. *'Harris' - The constable and Mayor's son. He patrols the town, often mentioning that since the town is so safe, there isn't much for him to do. *'Jeff' - The meek man who runs the Supermarket along with his daughter Karen and his wife Sasha. Since he is often very kind and submissive, he allows people to convince him that they'll charge food bills to their tabs and pay later. Unfortunately, they seem not to pay too often, something that causes Jeff constant grief. *'Kano' - The town's photographer, who never discloses much about himself. He lives with Thomas and Harris. *'Lillia' - She runs Chicken Lil's with her son (Rick) and her daughter (Popuri), though she's mysteriously ill. Her husband left a long time ago in order to find a cure for her sickness, but in his absence she finds she would rather have him at home. Her children's constant bickering proves to sometimes annoy her. *'Louis' - Raises bees and lives with Gotz. *'Manna' - Manna is known around town as a notorious gossip. She will often speak on incessantly about everyone in town. Along with her husband, Duke, she runs the Aja Winery, which is named after her daughter. At times, she worries about her daughter, who ran away from Mineral Town years ago. *'May' - Barley's granddaughter, who's been living in Mineral Town ever since her mother left her there. She eventually makes friends with Stu. *'Saibara' - The often grumpy blacksmith in town. He seems to be rather hard on Gray, though he seems to like that he hangs out with Mary. Go to him if you want your tools upgraded. *'Sasha' - Jeff's wife and Karen's mother. She picks up the slack with the outstanding tabs at the Supermarket, since Jeff is often too meek to stand up for himself. She visits Ellen on Tuesdays. *'Stu' - Elli's little brother. Since his older sister works long hours and his grandmother doesn't have the energy to keep up with him, he's often restless and lonely. Eventually, Carter takes on him and May and watches them at the church in the afternoons. *'Thomas' - The Mayor of Mineral Town. *'Won' - A crooked salesman who can sometimes cut you a good deal. He can be found at the Inn at 1PM *'Zack' - He picks up your shipped crops every day (except on holidays) at 5PM. Soon, he begins mentioning that he's in love with a married woman, who turns out to be Lillia. Minor Characters *'Gourmet' - This man only appears during the cooking contest. He will judge all the dishes brought to the contest, including yours if you entered your dish in the contest. *'Gauguin' - Gauguin is a cat belonging to Karen. *'Hana' - Hana is Barley and May's pet dog. An event would occur where it would mate with the player's dog and produces 2 puppies. *'Harvest Goddess' - Harvest Goddess is the goddess of Mineral Town. She is located in the waterfall, when a player offers a enough offering, she would grant players several wishes. *'Kappa' - Kappa can only be interacted 3 times. Kappa is found in Mother's Lake by throwing cucumber at a certain time. When 3 cucumber is thrown, Kappa rewards the player with a Power Berry. *'Solitary Cedar Tree' - Solitary Cedar Tree only interacts with the player's once. It is located in the mountain. When the attempt to chop it down, it would beg not to, if the player doesn't, it would reward a power berry. However, if a player attempt to chop down the tree again, the cedar tree would immediately cause the player to faint. The tree is also similar in the story book that Mary will lend you if you are good friends with her. *'Grandpa' - Grandpa is only seen in the beginning of the game. He was noted to have a great farm and raised many livestock (through images). However, when he died his farm was neglected. *'Son '- The son is the player's son. *'Harvest Sprites '- The Harvest Sprites live in a hut behind the Church. They host tea party in spring and if they're friends with the player, they would help the player out in the farm. Unseen Characters *'Aja '- Manna's and Duke's daughter and Harris' love interest. However, she left Mineral Town after an argument with her father and hasn't been back since. She lives in the city. *'Rod '- Lillia's husband. When Lillia fell sick, he left Mineral Town to search for a medicine that would be able to cure her but hasn't been heard from since. He left before the game starts. *'Johanna'- May's mother who left her daugher in the care of her father, Barley. She is in the city pursuing her career, and left before the game starts. She is never seen in game, but has several phone conversations with Barley through some of the in game events and also sends a letter to Harris through an event. *'Gotz's Family' - Gotz have a wife and a daughter, they were known to live happily together. However, one day a storm hit Mineral Town and Gotz's Wife and Daughter were killed when they were in the mountain. This leads to Gotz's depression. 'Festivals' Throughout the year, there are a variety of festivals you can attend. Some festivals involve competition, while others are meant to be celebrated with a date. Others don't fall into either category. Spring Festivals *Spring 1st - New Year's Festival (Note: Since you move to town on this day, you will not attend this festival during your first year.) *Spring 8th - Goddess Festival *Spring 14th - Spring Thanksgiving *Spring 18th - Horse Race *Spring 22nd - Cooking Festival Summer Festivals *Summer 1st - Opening Day *Summer 7th - Chicken Festival *Summer 12th - Tomato Festival *Summer 20th - Cow Festival *Summer 24th- Fireworks Display Fall Festivals *Fall 3rd - Music Festival *Fall 9th - Harvest Festival *Fall 13th- Moon Viewing Day *Fall 21st - Sheep Festival Winter Festivals *Winter 10th - Dog Race *Winter 14th - Winter Thanksgiving *Winter 24th - Starry Night Festival *Winter 30th - New Year's Eve 'Marriage' Besides restoring your farm to its former glory, you should get married sometime during the game as well. Out of the five young ladies in town, you can eventually find one you want to marry. In order to get married, you have to expand your home twice, raise her heart level to red, and purchase a Blue Feather (either from Jeff's shop or from Won at a ridiculous price). Then you can propose, and if you're lucky, you'll be married after a week. 'Family' After about a season of marriage, your wife will mention that she's not feeling well. Take her to clinic. Once you're there, you'll find out that she is pregnant. After another two seasons, your son will be born. However, the son will stop growing when it starts to walk. 'Power Berries' Power Berries made a return in this game, Power Berries are scattered around Mineral Town and each one is found differently (some easy and some more difficult). A Power Berry increases the player's stamina. To see the locations of the Power Berries, visit the page on this wiki. 'Cooking and Recipes' Cooking made its debut in Harvest Moon Back to Nature. Unlike Harvest Moon 64, where the players are allowed to collect recipes, this game allows the player to collect and cook those recipes. The cooked food could be used as a gift or entering the Cooking festival. To cook, a player must have the required ingredients and cooking utensil (which can be bought via TV shopping). 'Shops' These are the following shops available in the game: *Gotz' Construction *Supermarket *Aja Winery *Blacksmith *Poultry Farm *Yodel Ranch *Clinic *Inn *Won's Shop *TV Shopping 'Trivia' *This is one of the few Harvest Moon games to allow players to give more than one gift per day to increase the NPC's friendship and love points. *Many characters are from Harvest Moon 64, however, Doctor, Pastor Carter and Won (not counting the Harvest Sprites) are the only unique characters. **Jeff and Harris are not bachelors in this game. **Rick is a bachelor in this game. *Interestingly, the farm was once known to be a great farm, where many chickens were shown (flashback). However, when the player acquires the farm, none of the barn is upgraded. *The red mail box located between the Supermarket and Hospital serves no purpose and acts as a decoration. However, unlike other decoration in the game, the mailbox can be interacted with the text "mother and father?” It is unknown what its purpose is, but it is believed it was planned for an event. **In the girl version, the text says "Where is this place?" **Through hacking, an unused "mail" sprite is seen. This may reinforce that the red mail box may have originally had a role in the game. *Zack's house is the only house in the entire game that cannot be entered. *Around the time this game was released, a famous rumor occurred where if all the bachelorettes were married, a girl named Elizabeth would move into town. *In Winter 30 (End of the Year), you can watch the television and watch the Weather Forecast. The Weather Forecaster will say "Expect a comfortable balmy winter day." *In Spring, the Harvest Sprites have a Tea Party but you can make them work for you by talking to them five times. Category:Jogos Category:Playstation Category:Playstation Portable Category:Featured Articles Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Category:Em Tradução